A solar power generation panel for generating power by solar light has been known. For the solar power generation panel, a plurality of cells is connected in series in the panel, and each cell includes a semiconductor device formed by PN junction. The power generation system is constituted by further connecting a plurality of the solar power generation panels.
For this type of solar power generation panels, technologies to improve safety have been developed. For example, the solar power generation panel described in Patent Document 1 includes a switch which is connected between a solar power generation cell and a connector outputting energy, thus making it possible to disconnect the connection during installation of the solar power generation panel and connect after the installation by the switch. This prevents connectors, connection boxes, and other electric components from receiving damages by arc discharge caused by connection and disconnection of a plug to which a voltage is applied.